User talk:ShinySuicune
02:24, April 3, 2019 (UTC) here are some ideas that would make pokemon better: I think that mega absol should be a dark and flying and I think that braviary should be duel gender If you have any please post them My favorite wiki is Gumball!16:22, February 26, 2019 (UTC)Fifirose (talk) 02:24, April 3, 2019 (UTC)Fifirose where are you 02:24, April 3, 2019 (UTC)Hit the cursive text button then type You should know who this is. I'm not sure if I correctly sent the message to you... After all, I am new. Apparently, it didn't post my name on the screen, but it's Platinum0001. Fifirose (talk) 03:18, February 28, 2019 (UTC)Hi Shiny Suicune! Ocho forever! :) Fifirose (talk) 03:18, February 28, 2019 (UTC) 02:24, April 3, 2019 (UTC)let’s chat on the blog we need shiny suicune 02:24, April 3, 2019 (UTC)if you want to know how to make cool signatures like this check ur emails Just a heads upto you I noticed a reply in discussion as i reviewed that you yourself wanted to fix Pokemon Atlas post? If correct and correct me if i am wrong anywhere but whenever i said "Same rules as last time" i meant same rules to follow by including no off topic etc within the post and as you know the user's to blame on that can't be fixed by you. : '' We all must share this punishment around because each rule stated regarding the post should be followed by you as a user or user's so seriously it's not you fault in discussion as discussion moderator it's not but the who went off topic in the post that should be on them to blame on no on you okay?'' : '' Just to point out how serious rules regarding posts are within discussion we all follow them including us discussion moderators don't we'll discussion wouldn't be where it is today you know so obey rules and enjoy your stay in discussion.'' : '' Don't we'll punishments all around i know Pokemon Atlas is fun but rules are rules which can't be overrule nor fixed okay do understand that don't we'll we'll give out three warnings before you receive a consequence from your admin okay?'' : '' Obey rules and enjoy your stay don't we'll punishment is a punishment so we all share it the date upon it's revival is April 27th two weekends so yeah. And yes i do have a Sansnug laptop computer so yes i do enjoy it alot of money like 181.00 or so glad my dad got it due to my old computer had a malware problem so yes had a problem bridging to the password screen to get back to normal so yeah new computer and i love it.'' : '' So you know as we welcome you to discussion if you need anything let me know i'll keep a watch in both laptop on here and discussion on playstation 4 so if you need anything let me know i'll help out and read my reply slowly on your half we're i replied in off topic so you know just a heads upto you and have a super day no fixes no overruling okay? So you know as such..Trainer Micah (talk) 11:35, April 14, 2019 (UTC) '' Sorry for the late response and sorry for the anti-micha Guy. U are 100% percent correct. It’s not my job so I won’t do it anymore.-- 01:18, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Blocking You? Nah As long as you hit create reply once i see no reason too, Plus i'm not going to block you because i can't in reason only those who either have orange, green/blue or purpleish orange in signature can block you so in saying Energy X, Lordranged 7 or PokemonGamer does the blocking i can only watch delete and warn users to make sure they pay more attention to rules in discussion including deleting posts so. When the user disobey's rules like that NedoXYZ1 or Micahisped- rest i wont say disobies rules, premoting plagiarism, and likes callingnames etc inappropriate stuff, disobeying warning we give going behind-the-scenes etc making sock as such. That does deserve a block as seen what happen sometime ago so yes NedoXYZ1 wont be back anytime soon so yeah. '' Blocking You no as long as you know rules i'm alright with it blocking half nah i believe you and as apology i'll handle it i mean six times in a row as long as it's not beyond say above doing toll nonsense and stuff your fine spamming as such may want to watch out for that otherwise i'll give a warning to follow.'' Other than that blocking nope as long as you know rules and try reducing replies as such to once then you'll be fine i also try to delete stuff and doesn't go through so yeah just hit once then you'll be fine alright? '' - I see no reason in blocking you just try reducing replies and watching other users other than that yeah blocking you no no no never will i do it because i don't have the tools to once i become a Champion or Professor or Counselor. Then yes i'd have them to block users i do report to them on occasions so your fine as long as you obey rules and warnings we give okay? Other then that i see no reason too alright...-Trainer Micah (talk) 20:15, May 5, 2019 (UTC) '' Thank you -- 21:26, May 5, 2019 (UTC) Your welcome...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:12, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Suicune, See my off topic latest reply NedoXYZ1 wont be back after what she pulled "behind-the-scenes" she also made a sockpuppet Micahispedophile1 this extended her block further so you know and see my late reply. : Hopefully you'll understand all of that. What she pulled behind-the-scenes on instgram and sockpuppeted her account after that block so yeah best leave her be. : Reason she called me rude, And tried to offensively take matters into her hands i mean how are warnings fact's? They aren't there fact's there warnings given when you break a rule it's given from us to obey it right? - Well she didn't which brought my attention she thought i annoyed her. : She didn't understand rules thinking 2016 all over again don't ask about that year. : She also called multiple users toxic kids and spreads it here almost did. : She then calls me a pedophile which is disrespectful for all my and our other mods hard work we do. : She then goes to Instergram a site i don't own a account on "spreads nonsense as Micahispedophile1" She thought i'd find her and kill her No no no no she diregarded warnings, diregarded rules, namecalles 5 of us like rude toxic kids pedophiles and she makes a account of Micahispedophile1 and block sneaks therefore yeah. : She got blocked for it so a longer term due to all of this ^ seriously shame on her seriously nice eh? How so yeah she got what she pulled she should know better diregards everything we do seriously i have made friends up and down they have understood rules and all she didn't so yes any questions about how hard it is to stop a annoying Troll well she should know better Trolled me Thursday and Friday so can't be helped okay?...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:08, May 8, 2019 (UTC) 19:22, May 8, 2019 (UTC)YESSS IN UR FACE NEDOXZY (sorry I just hated him as much as you did micha) That makes two of us & hiatus And if Energy X has taken care of her via block as said onto her contribution page she's not returning anytime soon because of the two accounts you see onto Micahispedophile1 is her sockpuppet so Energy knows of our sockpuppetry rule in discussions. '' If she returns onto anew account as what she did her posts or replies got deleted and depending on how many account(s) she's made those to will be kicked so if Energy X has taken care of her sockpuppet then infinite as said on it she's not returning so relax.'' '' Okay and Suicune if anyone talks about her? Just say she's not returning alright they'll know and move on. So yeah if Lord got one and Energy has the other than Energy and Lord knows sock's well so yeah NedoXYZ1 isn't returning anytime soon so relax. Alright?'' Have fun on your plane trip tomorrow wish you luck on your travels see you when you return to us i'll be here.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:59, May 8, 2019 (UTC) 22:09, May 8, 2019 (UTC)thank you its just I can use my phone on plane nor chromebook 22:12, May 8, 2019 (UTC)also I dont think you are a pedophile or have a evil instagram acount but mabye nedo xyz does :0 I see okay than cool, And that's what she only thinks because i don't have one which proves her guilty of it. And also why i saw proof thanks to Gunindra Poyurang or whoever who showed that evidence of the information above about me trying to find her and killing her. That is just nonsense,and guilty of NedoXYZ1 and that sockpuppet of her's. So yes guilty of her shame of it too never in a thous or infinity age would i sink that/this low. So yeah tomorrow i have to be inactive around 11:30 am due to my friend coming so have a good night and we'll talk more later on you did say you have Cromebook right? Is that like a Samsnug laptop computer? If so i have the same brand so lol it i'll talk more tomorrow after 1:30 wish me luck...- Trainer Micah (talk) 01:18, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Ok I want to know when any “annoying Nedo xzy happens-- 03:00, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Oh? You will You will be the first or second i possibly tell if she does return which won't happen. So you will after i talk with the admins if she does make the same thing mistake happen again you will definitely hear of it. '' For now let's just move on away from the nightmare that happened both two weekends ago and that Friday so you definitely will possibly not from me but from Lord or a admin i know of so you definitely will if i spot anything happen from NedoXYZ1 or her Sock which i plan to keep eyes on if it happens okay...Trainer Micah (talk) 10:21, May 9, 2019 (UTC) '' Yes? I am i had wi-fi troubles four days ago but yes everything seems to have resolved somehow, Had it down Thursday night til last night had to reset up everything and it's all great/good now. : But yes i was active sometime ago apologies if i missed your reply what did you need? If mother's day hey Happy mother's day i didn't forget so yeah i'm here if needed or on discussion somewhere so if any questions just let me know in message okay?. : But so you know and yeah i was til i turned sleepy so i checked around gladly got some sleep other than that yes be my question to you and thought i ask so? : Yeah i was active sometime ago so today i might be inactive due to mother's day alot to do so yeah all day with my mom so yeah hopefully everything doing great with you and apologies for the wi-fi troubles/probs if needed you know where to check and i'll check in later tonight hopefully you'll catch me in off topic but so you know if needed i'm here alright? So you know as such chat later....-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:15, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Happy mother’s day-- 05:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Thank you! ''And a happy B-lated mothers day to you as well. Moving on happy fathers day coming up! ^_^...-Trainer Micah (talk) 18:16, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ''